Themes Of the Heart
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: 13 short themes between Fullmetal Alchemist's favorite cannon couple: EdWin. Themes from both the original and Brotherhood. Ratings will be given; warnings in BOLD for M-rated themes.
1. Cats

**Cats Remake!**

**The very first theme!**

**Theme Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

><p><span>Cats<span>

As she scrambled around the kitchen looking for the ingredients necessary to make a cherry pie, a pair of emerald green eyes watched her from the counter. Luther, a purebred Xingese Longhair, had no intention of leaving his spot by the salt shaker unless it was dinner time.

Winry preferred dogs to cats, but he was a present and her thoughts on other things weren't exactly important at the moment. What was important was getting a pie fixed up at the last second. She wasn't usually a procrastinator, but things had been hectic this week, what with orders piling up like the buckets full of metal in the back shop.

Luther was startled out of his licking by the loud _buzz_ from the oven. He watched Winry hastily drag out the pie and hurriedly set it on the table to cool.

She grinned, said in an exasperated sigh, "That takes care of that!" and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was then she noticed she still had the oven mittens on, as well as her cotton pajamas. They were so comfortable she hadn't even noticed them.

Before she could run up the stairs and change, the doorbell rung loud and clear. Luther leaped from the counter and raced to the door, determined to beat Winry to it as if it were some kind of race.

When she scooted the cat out of the way with her foot and opened the door, Edward was standing in front of her with his arm slightly outstretched. He let it fall back to his side while his eyes traveled up and down his wife's body.

"Nice pajamas," he snickered, and though she growled, she let him pull her into a sweet kiss. In the next instant it became a kiss of passion and longing, but was abruptly ended by the sound of an arrogant snort coming from Luther.

Winry pulled away and kicked at him.

"You! Go away!" She yelled. Luther gave her horrified look, turned around, and padded off with his tail stuck up in the air. Edward laughed at the glare she gave the cat before pulling her back into his arms.


	2. Not Her

**Every number of themes starts out somewhere! Welcome to the second theme!**

**Theme Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><span>Not Her<span>

Edward sighed, fogging up the glass from the window seat that overlooked downtown Munich. Outside, everything seemed bleary. The streets were dull, the sunsets were colorless, and the entire world faded to gray.

"Hunny, what do you want for breakfast?" Came a soothing voice from behind him.

Edward turned from the window. In front of him stood Winry Eisenberg. She was a beautiful woman with a pale complexion, bleached blonde hair cut at the shoulders, and emerald green eyes. She was a journalist, and her parents were lawyers—still alive and well. She was fluent in three different languages, but couldn't speak geek. She loved the car Edward had bought for her, but wouldn't know how to fix it if it broke down. She loved to get into fights, but usually backed down after ten minutes and never dared throw something at him.

It was true he loved her, but she would never complete him. She wasn't the girl he grew up with, who he laughed with, who he argued with. She wasn't the girl who had fixed him up when no one else could, the one who mended his soul better than his body, the one who tossed gasoline onto his dim flame. She wasn't the girl who saved his life more than once_, _nor had he ever saved Winry Eisenberg.

She wasn't the girl he was meant to be with. She wasn't Winry Rockbell.

But he smiled when he shook his head, and prayed it reached his eyes.


	3. Eddie

**The 3rd theme so far!**

**Theme Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

* * *

><p><span>Eddie<span>

For the longest of times, Edward had thought there was no such thing as God, only Truth. He was too stubborn to get down on his knees and pray, and he doubted it would've solved any of the thousands of problems he and his brother faced.

His journey led him to be less skeptical, but even then he still believed science could prove more things than faith could. Research was what he went by, not the Bible.

However, when he heard the first cries of the child he helped create, he suddenly viewed the world differently than he had before. Looking down at the little boy in his wife's arms was all it took for Edward to believe.


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

**The trick is to read quite fast, and to have some song in the background as white noise.**

* * *

><p><span>promise<span>

beeping monitors and cold floors and white coats and bare rooms scared her because it forced her to remember when she was little and how her parents were always there for her, but now they were gone and the closest thing to family was lying in a hospital bed with tears streaming down his face because he lost his brother's body and now he couldn't fix it because he was just as damaged.

and when everyone had left she stayed with him because she loved him and couldn't bare the thought of losing him like she had her parents.

she told herself he'd be okay and that he was stubborn and that he would pull through, but even after all that she couldn't let go of his hand.

she cried for him when he no longer could and she lay her head in his lap and whispered promises of better days, if only he would pull through.

she promised to fix him and make him better and stronger than he ever was. she promised him everything he'd always wanted, but only if he made it out alive, and she promised she would always be there for him and Al, and she promised she'd marry him one day even though she already turned him down, but only if he stayed by her side.

he secretly lay awake through all this and when she had finally cried herself to sleep he held her hand tighter and promised he'd never leave her side and he'd fight until he got his and Al's bodies back and he wouldn't stop fighting until that day came.

and he promised her he'd love her forever, and even after he fell into the black abyss and woke up the next day not remembering the night before, he managed to keep that promise.


	5. Cloaked

**The 5th theme so far!**

**Theme Rating: T - just for safety reasons.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Cloaked<span>

She found it in the attic, along with her mother's favorite scarf and her father's worn hat. It was tattered and wrinkled and scuffed with black marks in some places. It held precious memories, which flooded back to Winry like a tidal wave.

She put it in the wash with all her other reds and waited patiently, all the while remembering the day she found out who had killed her parents. She remembered losing control and almost shooting Scar, but Ed had been there to stop her. He had kept her from doing something she would've regretted the rest of her life. He had left after that to go and fight the Ishvallen, but before he had hopped over the rubble, he wrapped her in scarlet softer than her childhood blanket.

The washer went off and the clothes were finally clean, but she only took one thing out, and she set it on the line out in the sun for it to dry. It shone in the light with as much pride as it had years ago when it had nearly swallowed Ed whole; back when his mouth was bigger than his body.

The memories made her smile. Looking up, she believed it was finally dry. It fluttered in the breeze elegantly, even if it was just a piece of material.

...

When Edward pushed through the door, the first thing he did was drop his suitcase and shrug out of his long brown overcoat. The house was quiet, but he didn't appear worried. Instead, he jogged up the stairs lightly and poked his head through the door to his bedroom.

Winry was asleep just like he had imagined, but instead of being dressed in her usual comfortable clothing, she wore something he hadn't seen her wear in a decade.

Wrapped up snugly on the bed fast asleep, was the girl he'd stopped from pulling the trigger on a murderous Ishvallen twelve years ago. The girl who sobbed in his arms harder than ever before. On his bed was the girl he'd left with only his trademark alchemist cloak as comfort.

He left her to sleep. He'd tell her that he had finally completed his mission when she woke up.


	6. Braid

**6th theme!**

**Theme Rating: T - for safety.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

><p><span>Braid<span>

His hair in her fingers was like ebony silk. Even so, she preferred the usual golden waterfall that billowed down and around his shoulders when let loose. She may never see it again; she knew somewhere in her heart this would be one of the few times she would ever see him again. The time she had with him now was small, but precious.

She took her time braiding his hair, even while a pair of eyes watched her from the doorway. She would enjoy the feel of him while she could. She would remember it for a long time—for the rest of her life.

"W-Winry? Are you done yet?" He asked, almost nervously. She hid the smile that threatened to crack her mask and break her fragile walls.

"Yes," she answered in a whisper but kept her fingers lingering on the hair tie. It was old and used; she remembered giving it to him when she was twelve. She was the first person to ever braid his hair, and she had used one of her own ties to keep it from coming undone.

At last her hands retreated back to her lap where they hesitated, then tightened into fists and remained still. She watched him rise from the bed, mutter a thanks, and leave the room in a swirl of horrible outfits meant to conceal his identity. He looked back, but just barely. It was only a glance and it was only for a second, but yet, Winry couldn't help but smile a bitter-sweet goodbye. Her walls were cracking, but she held strong.

Then he was gone. The front door slammed shut like it always had, and then his light footfalls faded into the white noise.

It took a moment—longer than Winry expected of herself—but her walls finally came tumbling down around her. Sciezka was there, but she was of little comfort now. Edward was gone, and she knew that a fairytale life with him would never happen no matter their feelings.

They were both damned, and he would soon not even live in the same world as her.


	7. Pie Filling

**Every number of themes starts out somewhere! Welcome to the 7th theme!**

**Theme Rating: K  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><span>Pie Filling<span>

"Ah, Miss Rockbell! Come on in!" Greeted an old, unshaven man as the sound of a tarnished brass bell rung throughout his grocery store. He had blue pearls for eyes and a tuff of dark hair atop his round head. He was around sixty, and he had been watching Winry come to his little run down shop for years. Each time she looked and acted a little different.

"I won't be a Rockbell for much longer, Mr. Evans." She giggled and held up a blue diamond ring as if to prove her point.

"Oh, that's a pretty little thing. White gold?" He gestured to the actual ring, and Winry nodded, then gave it a long, blissful look. Mr. Evans couldn't help but smirk a toothy grin. Of course he knew Winry and Edward were getting married. The whole town had foreseen their future together, and now everyone was buzzing about the famous State Alchemist and his bride-to-be mechanic.

"Have you got everything you need for the weddin'?" He asked, his old gruffly voice reminding Winry of Fuhrer Grumman for a moment.

"Almost everything." She smiled, her aqua gaze sweeping over the apple pie filling in the back. Mr. Evans turned, laughed, and plopped two cans down on the counter. He added the makings of a pie crust to the mixture and rang it up.

"Should I ask again?" He inquired. Winry merely laughed and shook her head. After fifteen years of coming to Mr. Evan's, the old man knew exactly what she needed when it came to Edward.

"_Now,_ I've got everything I need."


	8. As Fate Would Have It

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot on my plate still.**

**Theme Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

><p><span>As Fate Would Have It<span>

As pointless as it was to many, she still turned on the old lantern from their early childhood and placed it on the deck railing every night. She wasn't stupid; she knew they were probably never coming back. But there was hope in everything, and she left it out nightly, just in case fate decided to play nice and give her back her world.

She had loved them more than life itself—still did. Yet she had not shed a single tear for them, even though she forced herself to move on like everyone else. Crying would being admitting they were gone for good, and she simply couldn't do that. However, sometimes pain and regret would wake her from her nightmares and drown her in misery throughout the rest of the day. Sometimes she couldn't even get out of bed and face the dawn.

In five years when she was almost fully recovered and was married and had kids, they would ask countless times why she left the lantern on all night. She would lie with a face so straight it would make sly ol' Pinako proud, and tell them it was just to scare the nocturnal animals away from the garden. She would argue about it with her husband, who always gave up on the subject until later.

And in five more years, when her kids were still young, her husband would walk out onto the deck to turn off the lamp for his tired, overworked wife, only he would fumble with the switch and the lantern would fall off the side and go crashing down to the ground.

She would wake immediately and race to the railing, and her heart would plummet to the darkest part of her soul. She would scream at her husband, and tears she had kept locked away for ten years would finally surface. He would yell back at her, wondering why such a lantern was so important. But it wasn't the lantern she was crying over as she crumpled to the ground. It had never been about the lantern.

And when five more years passed, with her kids almost grown and her husband fed up and gone, she would sit in the old rocking chair like her grandmother used to with the old lantern at her feet. It worked fine now, just as it had before. Trust a gear-head to fix it with tender love and care when precious memories were at stake.

And when she couldn't take it anymore after another five years, she would take the old, battered lantern to the abandoned underground city. Mustang, now wrinkly and gray and just as handsome as ever, and serving the President of the democratic nation of Amestris, would escort her for the sake of old times.

In ruins, the city would look just as it had the day the other world had swallowed Edward whole. Red stones would scatter the premises, and the foundations would continue to crumble apart. She would ask him to open the gate, just because she needed closure. He would comply, knowing it couldn't hurt.

Human transmutation would have been illegal by then, but it still wouldn't have stopped those from trying. One of _them_ would appear from the shadows, all gross and malnourished and feeding off the red stones. Its blood would splatter across the gate when Mustang dispatched it, and as luck would have it, she would be standing in the middle of the transmutation circle.

She would disappear on the spot and travel to the other world, for the gate had been opened on the other side as well.

He had only wanted to catch a glimpse of the world he once lived in, but he would walk away with something so much better as he caught her in his arms.

And back in their world when her children attended her funeral, thinking she killed herself in her crazed state, they would all agree she was now in a better place.

And in a better place she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, Edward and Al are back in our world, and Winry mourns their absence. So, in hopes that maybe they come back, she leaves out the old orange lantern from their childhood so they don't get lost. Well, so many years go by and finally, she's fed up with waiting around. So, at the end, she's transported from Ed's world to ours, because Edward opened the gate on our side bc he just wanted a glimpse of his former life. Mustang had killed the homunculus and his blood had splattered across the transmutaion cirlce. Winry and Ed would live out their days in our world, and her kids on the other side thought she went nuts and killed herself.<strong>

**Jus for all yall dummies :]**


	9. Happy 30th

**Inspiration hits you at the most random of times, and whether you like it or not, you're never really prepared. You end up bounding up out of bed and scrambling to find the nearest piece of paper. Well, turns out I had a few ideas stowed away inside mi brain and last night they were all dumped on me like a bucket of cold water. Enjoy :]**

**Theme Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

><p><span>Happy 30th<span>

Music sways in the warm summer breeze as red-lipped clouds kiss the sun goodbye. Laughter mingles with the slow strum of country music and trees dance in the joyous rhythm.

Two bodied move to the music in unison; bare feet grazing the lush grass while calloused hands intertwine. Lips brush against each other and smiles are exchanged; deep chuckles fuse with irresistible giggles. Honey locks flow with lemon tresses as blue sapphires lock with golden orbs.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips.

"I love you more," he grins, splitting apart his face.

"You should since I put up with you for forty-five years," she laughs, her nose crinkling and her ocean eyes sparkling.

Strong, muscled arms encase her sturdy frame and pull her closer. Her calloused hands brush up his shoulders, sweep over his scar without hesitation, and cup his arrogant jaw.

"I look forward to the next forty-five years," he says before twirling her in his arms with a smile foreshadowing what their future would hold.

* * *

><p><strong>I get it that it might be an OOC, for Edward at least, but can u honestly imagine what he'd be like as a 45-46 year old man? Plus, I am a little rusty. Hope you enjoyed it though :]<strong>


	10. Wedding Ring

**Theme Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

><p><span>Wedding Ring<span>

"What kind of diamond is it again?" Edward asked with wonder as he examined the mysterious green and red jewel between his fingers. A giggle behind him made him turn his head to study the blond haired beauty he'd proposed to three months ago. He'd only been back a week, and he'd come home to Winry hastily making plans for a winter wedding. All her friends—some people Edward didn't even know—were helping for the big event. Of course,_ Brigadier General_ Mustang had been informed and now he was going to be showing up with Colonel Hawkeye, which put the ex-alchemist in a terrific mood.

"It's not a diamond, silly." Winry shook her head, amazed that her fiance knew so much yet couldn't tell the difference between pretty rocks.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alright, then, what is it?"

"Mom said it was some kind of emerald, but that can't be right because emeralds only have one color. Right?"

"Hell if I know," He turned to look back over the cut jewel. "Where's the ring that goes around this thing anyway?"

"Oh, it broke when I dropped it. Cheap thing..." Winry mumbled as she began folding laundry on the couch. She'd stashed away her mother's wedding dress and wouldn't let Edward see it whatsoever, yet her bridesmaids' dresses she could flaunt out in the open where the whole world could see. Edward just didn't get weddings, and he hated to answer any of the thousands of questions aimed at him over the course of a single day.

He twisted to see over his shoulder again and watched as his fiancee laid out the dresses and folded his shirts. A look of pure happiness rested in her sea-blue gaze, making all the stress of a wedding seem worth it. His attention flickered back to the unique stone in his hand, and a thought occurred to him that spread a devilish grin racing across his face. He knew exactly what to do.

...

"You sure about this, brother?" Alphonse asked for the millionth time. He was sure Winry would blow a gasket once she found out her precious automail had been tinkered with. Even if it was only a little nick in her seemingly perfect creation.

"Relax, Al. I'm sure Winry won't freak out once she realizes what I plan to do."

"Do you plan on telling her before or after she knocks you unconscious?" Edward didn't miss the sarcasm in his brother's tone, but the question was a valid one. Winry probably would beat him senseless with a wrench if she knew he'd dinged up her newest automail she'd slaved over. It was supposed to last him a very long time, which meant it was pretty durable and really expensive.

_Oh, well, nothin' I can't pay __for_, Edward thought to himself with that same mischievous grin.

...

"_EDWARD!_ What did you do to my automail!" Winry roared from the garage where her brand new, state-of-the-art, _costly_ metal appendage and had a teeny, tiny, little dent in the shin—with a smiley face next to it!

_I'm going to kill him! He's dead! He's _so_ dead!_

Winry didn't even bother looking for a wrench. She planned to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Edward!" She bellowed again as she slammed the back door shut and stormed through the halls looking for her soon-to-be victim. She didn't get the chance to tear his head off though. Two calloused hands grabbed her arms right above her elbows and turned her around. She nearly ran into the hard body in front of her. It took her a second to realize Edward had grasped her with one hand, while the other held something round between his fingers. Intricate, braided prongs trapped her mother's jewel and the thin, feminine band had the alchemical symbol engraved lightly on both sides.

Winry opened her mouth, but closed it. She opened it several more times before slamming it shut. Her cheeks burned bright red and frustration welded up inside her. She glared up at Edward who only cocked his head and grinned ear to ear, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You know you're cute when you're angry," He teased.

"Ooh! Dammit, Ed! Do you know how expensive that automail was?"

"I know, I know, and I _still_ have to make the wedding band."

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's not gunna live to see the wedding if he doesn't shut up. Very thoughtful, but typical teasing Edward.<strong>


	11. Light Up My World

**Sorry for the long update, but to all mi fellow writers who understand, I just wasn't inspired, and I didn't want to update something made of crap! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Also~if romance really is your forte than maybe you'd want to check out mi FictionPress story? maybe? It's got Scotland in it...? **

** *~Link is on mi profile!~*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Light Up My World<span>

Racing up the stairs hand in hand, he dragging her in his excitement, spiraled higher in the sky. He burst through the door and halted in his amazement. She ran into him from behind, giving an unladylike grunt. Sidestepping her beloved and infuriating husband, she now had to drag _him_ as they passed the enormous light to the edge of the tower.

Both stared in awe, never seeing anything like it. Speechless, they glanced at each other, his gaze the sun in the sky, hers the rumbling ocean before them.

"It's beautiful," he murmured without taking his eyes off her. Her breath caught, and a slow smile lit up her features.

"Yes, it is." Her eyes traveled to the crashing waves in wonder. Being landlocked, Amestrians never had the privilege of such a sight. "You know, I hear this thing," she gestured to the cracked light behind them, "lights up when it gets dark."

"Really?" He was genuinely perplexed, but his confusion didn't break the spell. She nodded.

"We should watch," she sighed dreamily, her eyes wandering back to the endless sea.

"Why?" His breath now fanned her ear, sending shivers down her spine. After years and years of being officially together, he still stirred things in her. She melted against him when he continued with, "You're all the light I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I hope it's not too OOC but they are grown up and even in the anime Edward was maturing a lot in the end... Kinda. Please review! And maybe also check out that story I was talking about? It's hard enough to get recognized nowadays...<br>**


	12. No Comparison

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! One more theme :)**

* * *

><p><span>No Comparison<span>

Her hands were smooth where they should've been calloused. Her face was painted with make-up instead of smudged with grease. Her eyes were a soft chocolate where he used to see blue. Her hair was the same lemon color, but instead of tumbling down her back like a golden waterfall, it was chopped short—as was the fashion in Munich, Germany.

She flinched when he freaked out, where the girl he grew up with would've smacked him with the nearest wrench. She cried when he yelled at her, instead of yelling back. She thought his intelligence was cute instead of annoying.

She loved shopping and cooking, not working side-by-side on the broken down car. She liked her nails polished, not chipped. A perfect day would be lounging in a bath with scented soaps and flower petals, not creating new automail limbs and perfecting her works of art.

Comparing Winry Steinway to Winry Rockbell was simply a false analogy. There _was_ no comparison.

Living with the parallel woman was like living in purgatory with a sky view of heaven. Hell, but it would be worse without seeing her in his every waking moment.


	13. Dress Up

**Yes, I realize this is somewhat late, but the idea was cute.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated T**

* * *

><p><span>Dress Up<span>

Winry grinned as she put on her "authentic" Edward Elric costume. It was Halloween, and the idea had struck at the last minute.

She couldn't wait to see her husband's face when he came back from the store. She'd gone all out. She found his Alchemic red cloak in the closet, with his navy, sleeveless shirt and his black leather pants along with it. His black jacket with the white lining looked weird on her, so she opted for his other dress option. The pants were a tight fit, but she looked damn good in them. She'd even snapped on his white alchemy gloves and his clunky, black boots.

Next, she'd thickly braided her hair and parted her bangs down the center, using gel to spike one stand straight up in the air. She'd laughed her butt off at that. Since contacts—these clear circles you put in your eye that supposedly changes their color—were too expensive, she decided painting the backs of her eyelids was the next best thing.

The door slammed shut and waves of excitement coursed through her body. She just could _not_ wait!

"Winry! They didn't have any of that special grease you requested!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"That's okay! I plan on being out tonight anyway!" She called from their room, squishing herself behind the open door. She could hear her husband's obnoxious groan from the kitchen where he dumped all the groceries on the island.

"Tell me you're not partaking in this dumb holiday?" He asked, stomping up the stairs like he always did.

"Of course! And I have the perfect costume!"

Winry bounded out of her hiding place and stopped right in front of Edward. Stunned could not better describe her husband's reaction. He guffawed, bending over trying to breathe around his hearty laughter.

"If that's the case," he recovered with an evil grin, "then I'm dressing up as Winry Elric!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"Let's see if you still have that blue skirt."

"Don't you dare!" She laughed loudly, chasing her husband around the bedroom and down the stairs once he had her favorite skirt in his grip.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I didn't know whether I should have had him threaten to dress up as Winry or be already dressed up, thus killing Winry's surprise. I figured that would be too non-Edward, even for FanFiction.<strong>


End file.
